


Everyone Was Happy And Nobody Died

by PestyBandit



Series: Everyone Was Happy and Nobody Died [2]
Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestyBandit/pseuds/PestyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short ideas for the show that I come across. Will be exploring different ships because I just can't pick one. I literally cannot pick one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Was Happy And Nobody Died

 

 

 

_Prompt 2:_ Pick one of your OTPs and imagine _A_ teaching _B_ how to use the internet.

_Answer:_ Amy and John. I can definitely see Amy teaching John how to delete his browser history and then getting really weirded out by his search history but still giving him advice like instead of Internet Explorer he should use Google Chrome.

The thing Amy loved about her brother Jim most was how usually transparent he was and the beautifully random times he was allowed himself to be profound. One of those moments played over in her mind as she walked down the hallway heading toward John's apartment. She heard some weird noises from the basement and wanted to go down and check but there Jim was. When she asked about it he answered simply, "There's a lot we don't want to know about the people we love." After that he laughed and said he was making some props and then bought her pizza.

It was that exact quote that was flittering through her mind because she was on her cowardly way to help John—the only person she has had contact with since Jim's passing and the guy she had a major crush on—with some computer troubles. She knew it was stupid. She had made a (not so serious) vow never to help anyone with internet related things because they either complained when she couldn't do anything or got all pissy when she found some hidden files she didn't mean to uncover. It wasn't like she wanted to see anyone's porn-stash anyway.

John's door opened before she even had to knock and there he was, so tall and wearing a sleeveless shirt with his muscles and his face, with that stupid smile and his super excitement because of her presence, "Yes! Amy! I'm so happy to see you! Yes! Come i- FORRESTER, YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. LAST TIME I LET YOU IN YOU BROKE MY XBOX. YOU ARE DEAD AND WE CAN'T HANG OUT ANYMORE. GO HOME. Sorry about that, Amy-cakes. Am-adillo. Am-"

"Hi, John."

She shook her head slightly as she walked past him and into the actual apartment. It was always like that with John, at least when he convinced her to go outside to get stuff like light bulbs with him. He had told her the story about what happened with Jim and Vegas and the Soy Sauce a few times so she knew about his not so hidden talents. What she didn't know was why he had so many speakers and gaming devices in his living room. She wondered how much time he had in the day to play all the video games he had stacked in a pile by the flat screen when it seemed to her he spent most of his time checking in to make sure she was okay.

"So, where's the lap t-"

"Whoa, don't step there."

Fudge. John's hand wrapped gently around Amy's left wrist as he pulled her off of her aimless course toward the couch and again into her stumbling and fumbling crush on him. Since the first time she had seen him she thought he was extremely attractive with how tall and muscular and all around goofy he was. He reminded her of Jim with how transparent he was and how naturally kind he seemed to be but that wasn't what drew her in. The arrow that struck her heart was the one time she was about to fall and he grabbed both of her wrists to steady her and didn't freak out about touching her stump. He didn't even wince or make any slight movement that indicated he was grossed out at all and it wasn't a onetime thing either. He did it often and it made her feel…like she didn't have to be embarrassed of having it.

"There's this wig monster guy that likes to visit me sometimes and he doesn't like to be stepped on," he made a face as if he had found that out the hard way and Amy couldn't help but to nod with uncontrolled heart eyes.

"Okay…" was all she could manage to let out before looking at the spot she had almost stepped in as if the monster would suddenly appear, "So. Where's the computer?"

"Oh, yeah," he smiled, letting go of her, "Right over here."

He began walking toward the couch and she hesitantly followed, wondering if she would possibly trip over the thing or if that would even matter. On the big and old couch John plopped down and she watched the laptop go flying up until he caught it and placed it over his legs. Amy always found it nerve-wracking to sit beside him because he always found a way to have their arms touch somehow and that made her very nervous because she liked it so much.

"It's just running really slow and doing weird things and basically it's broken," John huffed as he opened the lid.

Immediately the screen popped open which meant that he never turned the thing off so the battery was probably fried, "Alright, let me see what I can do. It's probably really simple. What do you use to…oh…Internet Explorer?"

"Yeah," John smiled with confidence, "I don't want to brag but I do a lot of exploring."

A small giggle left her mouth that she quickly ended with a shut of her mouth. That wasn't even on the list of funny things he has said. She really had to get a grip. She swallowed as she nodded, "Okay. Once I figure out what the deal is we should probably upgrade you to a faster program. I use Google Chrome but Firefox is also good."

"Fire fox?" John spun his head around to look toward the door as his arm came up to rest behind Amy, "I swear there was one of those running around here two months ago. Maybe he was trying to tell me something."

Like how to make my heart explode, Amy thought as she lowered her face to hide the blush that was steadily taking over. She clicked on the ungodly "E" and listened to the roar of a computer waking up from thousands of years in a crypt. She quickly turned her gaze up to John who quickly turned his gaze down to the computer, "It sounds really messed up."

"Yeah, totally," he nodded. Was that a blush?

No. Of course not. Her eyes returned to the screen and she quickly went to the Internet history and nearly shuddered. It was exactly what she thought. The thing went on indefinitely and definitely included the shadiest sights she had ever heard of. She assumed they were for porn but with John it could be anything, "I think this is the problem. It's usually a good idea to delete your browser history every now and then. Keeping it all like this will just have junk taking up your memory and slowing everything down."

"Yes, yes. Mhm," he nodded as he watched her looking through everything. She found it amazing that he wasn't freaking out about her going through his web searches and found it equally cool that he was so calm about it all. Any other person would have been tugging the thing away from her…but not John.

"I'll get rid of all this and then run some diagno-"

Her heart nearly dropped out of her mouth as she came across a single search that spelled out in bold capitol letters from three months ago "AMY SULLIVAN I LOVE YOU." There is a lot we don't want to know about the people we love but finding out they love you too is not one of them. What was even more incredible was that a week before there was an accumulation of searches reading, "Why is my computer slow?" "Why is my laptop making noice?" "Noice vs Noise." "Is noice a real word?" "Why is my laptop making noise?" "What is browser history and how do I delete it?"

He had known how to fix the thing three months ago and he stilled invited her over so she could find that little note. Suddenly all of his actions became very clear. All his times hanging out around her house, inviting her out for light bulbs, asking her questions about things he obviously didn't know or care about. She wanted to crumble in on herself.

"So…"

Oh right…she had to say something. But what could she say? Her eyes lifted to him as she quickly spat out, "Yeah. I'll take care of it. Really easy to fix."

Oh no. She had an urge to call Webster's because they needed a new definition of "disappointed" and it was John's face. He swallowed hard and looked away, "Great."

Shit, shit, shit, shit. She had to think of something. She had to do ANYTHING.

"I'm gonna go get a be-"

Right there in that sentence Amy leaned up and pressed her mouth to John's to interrupt his sad statement and she did not regret it at all. John, as she had imagined, had incredibly gentle lips that made her feel like she was kissing a cloud. He was warm too and gave her all these incredible feelings of "right" that she had been without for years. For the first time, in a long time, she felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. And she did not plan on stopping her kiss for one second.


End file.
